The NailNail Fruit
by Queen Joker
Summary: A young woman and her friends are transported to One Piece! will she beat Luffy to the teasure of One Piece? or will she fall in the wayside, alone and loveless? PS i dont own One Piece, id love to but i dont.... LOVE YOU ODASENSIE!Rated T for language, v
1. Actually Chapters 1 and 2 and 3

**A One Piece Fan Fiction**

**By: Conny Harrington**

**THE NAIL-NAIL FRUIT!**

**CH 1 It was all just pretend!**

"Captain! Pirates! Off the port bow!"

"Well of coarse there are pirates! We're pretending to be pirates! and Shhh! my parents are trying to sleep!" A hoarse whisper came from the back of the closet where 3 small children were playing. One was larger then the other two. with broader shoulders. red brown hair shone even in the dim light. she had grey eyes that were hidden behind large glasses that always slipped down her small nose. Her name was Morgan. for the time being she was Captain Morgan. for she and her 2 friends were in the middle of a exciting pretend pirate night raid.

"Oh! Sorry!" The smallest of the children giggled her blond hair mussed up from a scuffle with a pretend Navy officer. "Your parents are always asleep! Are they vampires!" Her Apple green eyes widened.

"Bry, if they were Vampires they wouldn't open their window for the sun to come in and Morgan wouldn't be able to go out in the sun! She'd be a Vampire too!" The Third and Final child spoke up she had blue eyes that glared at her friend. Her short black hair was tied back by a black hair tie. she wore all black with small black boots. Her name was Skylar.

"Lets go outside then we can shout all we want!" Morgan announced as if the decision was already made. and in truth is already was in her mind.

"Aye Aye Captain!" the others to said in unison.

The three friends trooped outside. Morgan's house was owned by a lady that was also the owner of a car junkyard, which conwindidently((sp)) was the perfect spot to play pirates. with a small stream nearby.

10 Years later

"Hey! Captain! Captain!" Bry ran down the High school hallways chasing after Morgan, shoving her way through a small crowd.

"Huh?" Morgan turned to stare at Bry as she ran down the hall way her pretty blonde hair flying out behind her. "God your still calling me Captain? that was all just pretend Bry!" Morgan closed her eyes and pushed her glassed up on her nose.

"Ha Ha! it was your favorite game! I believe you'll become a pirate one day!" Bry grabbed Morgan's arm and looped her arm around it. Today Bry was dressed in a White dress with lace peeping out in the perfect places. at first glance she looked forgotten but upon closer inspection the forgotten look was what made her beautiful.

"Doesn't everyone believe that about me?" Morgan sighed and allowed her self to be dragged down the hallway. She was still bigger than all the other kids even in high school. Her hair was more red than brown now. she wore torn jeans and a suit top. High top sneakers pounded after Bry as they reached the still under construction Tech hall way where the rest of their friends were waiting.

"Hey Princess, you brought the Captain back!" Kate laughed when she saw small Bry dragging Large Morgan past the doors. Kate was a tall girl with a willowy build. she had heavy purple eye shadow on with a jean skirt and a hello kitty shirt on in her hands there was a Manga book entitled One Piece. Hers and Morgan's favorite Manga. Her nails were painted a Neon Green.

"Heeeeeeeey Captain!" Amanda winked from her sitting position on the floor. her tunic like shirt hung loosely on her small frame as she tied one of her sneakers.

"Why does everyone keep on calling me that!" Morgan looked around at the group of people crowded there in the small hallway. The following list is the list of people, and their nicknames so you will know what the hell I'm talking about, and possibly their descriptions and ages. that were in that hall way on that fateful day.

Morgan, Captian,16

Bry,Princess,16

Kate, K-Kat,16

Skylar, Death, Wearing her usual black a medieval skirt with a corset and a black t-shirt,16

Amanda, First Mate, brown hair and brown eyes,17

Jossy, Navigator, wearing loose jeans and a T-shirt with .Hack Infection on it. brown blond hair, blue eyes 16

Sean, shadow, wearing jeans and a plane white shirt. brown hair and never really looked at the eyes,16

Meih-Ling, Meh, wearing a yellow shirt and jeans. black hair and black eyes,15 1/2

Sarah, Ava, wearing a skirt and a nice shirt. brown hair brown eyes.16

Justin, Lupine, wearing a red sweatshirt and jeans brown hair brown eyes 18

That was a lazy way of describing the characters but you'll just have to deal.

"Soooo, why is everyone here?' Morgan leaned against the wall.

"Well-" Bry began

But before she could finish the door burst open and hit her in the face. all of the friends stood up and glared at the boy in the door way, who was flanked by 2 cronies.

It was Alex with his two lackeys, who's names are not even worth mentioning at this time. Alex sneered at Bry.

"Stupid girl, you shouldn't stand behind doors serves you right heh heh!" Alex laughed cruely as Bry clutched her bleeding nose tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't you make fun of our Princess!" Morgan snarled as she pulled Bry back and told Death to look after her. stooping down Morgan picked up a pole from the floor, the construction crew had left it there.

"What are you going to do about it? Huh? Over-grown freak!" Alex snarled back.

"Our Captain isn't over grown you just don't like for girls to be taller that you sexist jerk!" Lupine growled coming to stand next to Morgan.

"Clear off Alex before things get nasty," Sean said quietly.

But it was too late Morgan swung the pole at Alex's head. Luckily Alex ducked then after a few choice words. he ran out of the hall followed by his two lackeys.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Morgan asked Bry.

"Yes I'm fine its just little nose bleed," Bry laughed a little looking down at her once white dress now spattered with blood.

"What were you telling me before Alex came in?" Morgan handed Bry her suit jacket.

"Well my dad said that we could go out on the WarHammer this weekend!" Bry grinned at her friend.

"Really?" Morgan's eyes light up

"Yeah Daddy said as long as we brought enough people to pilot her!" Bry nodded

"Well are you guys in?" Morgan looked around at her friends

"YOU BET!" every one shouted.

"ITAI PIRATES ARE SETTING SAIL AGAIN!" Morgan shouted and laughed joining hands with K-Kat and dancing around.

**Ch 2 Onto the Horizon and don't stop!**

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. on the docks stood the group of friends staring up at the large old fashion pirate ship that was docked before them. Morgan smiled as the sea breeze brushed against her face.

"You look happy captain," Lupine smiled as he watched the captain's hair being tossed about by the wind.  
"I am happy Lu!" Morgan grinned at her friend.

"I'm glad" Lupine's heart skipped a beat when he saw Morgan's smile.

"Alright lets board, make sure we've got enough provisions for a 3 day journey! Amanda make sure the sail is intact and all the ropes are secure and that the ship is in working order!"

"Aye Aye Captain!"

3 hours later...

Morgan in the front of the ship her hair being blown back by the strong sea wind. The WarHammer was sailing beautifully through the waves. Behind her Death was lounging beneath a black umbrella. her long black hair was pulled up into a bun at the base of her neck. Near by Bry and Kate were fishing. Bry squealed when she reeled in a fish wriggling and flopping about. Amanda stood at the wheel looking ahead ever watchful for any dangers to their precious ship. Jossy had set up a table on the deck mapping out a course for them to follow. Sean was on the top of the cabin repairing a hole in the ceiling. Meih-ling was washing a few dishes and setting them out for dinner. Sarah was going through the supplies checking off the food on a long list she had.

Morgan looked around for Justin wondering where he could be. she looked up at the mast then smiled Justin was in the crow nest watching all of them there eyes met and Morgan grinned and waved. Justin waved back and smiled.

That night they all sat around eating the dinner that Meih-ling had prepared for them.

"This is great Meh!" Bry scarffed down her 2nd plate. "Yummy!"

"Tank you Bry!" Meih-ling said in her heavy Chinese accent.

"Ha Ha! The Sun The Sea! this is the life!" Morgan raise her mug of soda up and looked around.

"The Immortal words of Monkey D. Luffy!" K-Kat laughed and clinked her mug with Morgan's soon everyone followed suit.

Once everyone had retired to the cabin Morgan took the first shift watching out for any danger. She stared out at the horizon watching the sun set. "Onto the Horizon and don't stop!" Morgan said quietly.

"You like the sea don't you Morgan?" Justin climbed the stairs to reach the wheel

"Of coarse I do, otherwise I wouldn't want to be a Pirate..." Morgan watched Justin.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to be a Pirate?" Justin leaned on the wheel with Morgan.

"I don't know... I just always have wanted to be one so I'm just gonna be one even if its for a little while..." Morgan said quietly smiling as she leaned her cheek against the wood of the wheel.

Justin watched her and blushed "I'm glad you have a dream..."

"What's your dream Lu!" Morgan looked up at him and smiled excited to hear about Justin's dream.

"me? I'm not sure... Probably to win a championship in Martial arts or something like that..." Justin shrugged.

"Well I think you can do it!" Morgan nodded "Yeah definitely! You can do it! I believe in you!" Morgan winked at Justin "You believe in me and I'll believe in you! Deal?" she held out her hand and grinned.

"..." Justin smiled "Deal!" He clasped her hand and almost pulled her closer but quickly released her hand blushing and looking away.

"You should get some rest!" Morgan didn't seem to notice Justin's strange behavior.

"Right, my shift is in the morning... I'll see you in the morning..." Justin waved as he walked away.

Morgan stood watch for a few more hours the WarHammer sailing onward. Her eyes closed briefly when she opened them the horizon was glowing a neon green. she blinked a few times staring at the horizon, she rubbed her eyes then pinched herself. "ow... Oh man what's up with the sea?" she steered the Ship toward the green glow. suddenly the ship shuddered and shook. Morgan lost her balance falling on the deck hitting her head and blacking out.

**Ch 3 The Nail-Nail Fruit**

The next morning Morgan awoke looking around for her crew. sitting up she blinked again.

"oh no... this is to much like...ONE PIECE!" she stared around then jumped up and ran into the cabin "GUYS WAKE UP! THERE SOMETHING STRANGE GOING ON!" Morgan shook everyone awake.

"What's up?" Kate's head popped out from under her covers.

"Take a look outside!" Morgan pushed her glasses up her nose.

All of them ran outside and Kate squealed "WE'RE IN ONE PIECE I JUST KNOW IT!" she turned to Morgan "Take off your glasses!" she stared at Morgan

"What why?" Morgan was practically blind with out her glasses.

"Because is your vision blurry?"

"Yeah... its probably the sea air though..."

"I don't think so!" Kate snatched Morgan's glasses and Morgan made to snatch them back but then stopped.

"hey I can see fine!" she looked around then went push up her glasses finding that they weren't there anymore then laughed.

"Hey! watch this!" Sean Moved his left index and middle finger, which they all knew had been paralyzed.

"Princess your knees?" Death turned to Bry.

"They don't hurt!" Bry laughed and spun her yellow cotton dress fluttering around her.

"I love it here!" Morgan shouted and jumped up and down she grabbed Justin, who happened to be closest and danced around with him spinning around and leaping.

"We should probably find a town to figure out where we are..." Jossy looked at her now useless maps of the ocean near their home.

"Right! Amanda set a coarse for the nearest town... Hold on! Amanda do you have that One Piece color walk that I gave you for your birthday?" Morgan looked at Kate, "there was a map of the East Blue in there. Maybe we could find out where we are..."

"Good idea! ill go get it! You know I never leave home without it!

"Hey that's Gaimon's Island over there!" Kate pointed at the nearby island

"How do you know that?" Morgan stared at Kate

"If you've read One Piece as much as I do you'd know it too..." Kate Shrugged.

Amanda brought the map of the East Blue.

"So the place where Luffy and Crew fought Captain Kuro is near by we'll make a bee-line for that then well find the Baratie, then its to CoCo Village... and see if we cant get to the grand line!" Morgan outlined the route with her finger.

"You've thought allot about this haven't you?" Death stared at Morgan.

"More than you know..." Morgan shrugged.

So the companions set out for the village where Luffy and the Straw hat crew had fought Captain Kuro. They fished and mapped out every stretch of sea that they sailed through. At night Morgan always took first shift, everyone recognized Morgan as the captain and no one challenged it. Justin often stayed up with her. Talking about different things. Ranging from Favorite color to how they feel about stuff. One such night found Justin sitting on the cabin roof with Morgan watching for other ships or land.

"What do you feel about being sucked into this dimension?" Justin fiddled with the ties to his shoes.

"I love it….its a lot more exciting than our old world!" Morgan lay back and stared up at the sky starting to count the stars.

"I'm glad that your happy…" Justin's heart thumped in his chest.

"Thanks!" Morgan smiled

"Morgan…."

"Yeah Lu?" Morgan looked over at Justin's back

"I want to tell you that I-"

"HEY LOOK THE BARATIE!" Morgan sat up and pointed at the floating Restaurant.

"But we where supposed to go to a village first…" Justin stared at the ship.

"I guess Kate's calculations were off…. That must have been the village instead of Gaimon's island!" Morgan laughed and jumped up she hopped off the cabin roof and released the anchor. The WarHammer came to a shuddering stop.

"Looks like we'll be meeting the Fighting Cooks sooner than I thought!" Morgan ran into the Cabin grabbing Death's black bed sheet and yanking it off Death's bed. Causing Death to wake up.

"Hey what are you doing?" Death muttered as she stumbled out of bed and followed Morgan out of the cabin rubbing her eyes and smearing her standard black makeup.

"We need a flag if we're going to be Pirates!" Morgan spread the sheet out on the deck. She found paint and paint brushes in the storeroom. "Especially of we're going to see the Fighting Cooks!"

Morgan knelt on the sheet taking white paint she painted a Jolly Roger. Replacing the crossbones with two pistols. The skull had its tongue sticking out in a mocking way. Behind the Jolly Roger Justin painted a crescent moon.

"Why did you use my sheet?" Death asked as she helped tie the new flag to the rope then rose the flag to fly high above the WarHammer.

"Because it was black…." Morgan watched the flag raise "Wow! That looks great!"

"Yeah now we're a real Pirate crew!" Justin grinned then yawned. "Wow I'm tired."

"We'll approach the Baratie tomorrow," Morgan nodded. "Its your turn to watch out for anything Death! Have Fun!" Morgan scampered into the Cabin and dived into her bed covering herself before anyone could respond.

The next morning Morgan awoke the rest of the crew informing Kate that she was wrong about the Island, and that they were now close to the Baratie.

"Ok sense we officially have a Pirate flag we need positions on the crew! I am the Captain if no one has any objections…" she paused and no one spoke up. "Ok then, Death your our gunner, along with Shadow. Jossy you're the Navigator. Amanda you're my First Mate! K-Kat you're the doctor, you know most about medicine… Meih-Ling you're the cook. Justin you're my Right hand. Princess your helping K-Kat in the medicine department. Sarah you need to help Meih-Ling, you two are the only ones I want to trust in the kitchen. Any problems?"

"No Captain!" The Crew saluted and went to do their jobs.

"Amanda bring us close to the Baratie. Nobody attack remain peaceful even if they do try to attack us. Remember we don't have any weapons but they don't know that!" Morgan climbed onto the roof of the cabin Justin standing next to her.

As the WarHammer drew close to the Baratie Morgan watched as about 30 cooks came out all holding various weapons. A man came to the front of all the cooks. He had a tall hat with a braided blond mustache. One peg leg clunked as it hit the deck of the floating restaurant.

"Its Red Shoes Zeff….." Kate said quietly she had changed into a nurses outfit always supplied with the strangest outfits. Bry stood next to her in her yellow cotton dress.

"If you've come to take the Baratie then you'll have to go through all of us!" another cook shouted.

"Patty…." Amanda snickered.

"Yeah we aren't afraid of a bunch of tasteless maggots!" another chief yelled

"Carne!" Meih-ling peeped out of the cabin.

"We aren't here to fight the fighting cooks. We only came for some food and maybe directions to Coco village!" Morgan shouted to the cooks.

Zeff stared at her then nodded

"I see… well board the Baratie." He turned and kicked Patty "Get to work you Crap Eggplants! You heard the lady she wants to feed her crew! Get cooking!" the cooks all scurried into the kitchens.

Amanda brought the WarHammer close to the Baratie and Morgan let the gang plank out Sean went first then he helped Princess down. Death and K-Kat followed. Meih-Ling was carrying a notepad and a pencil saying that she would like to write some recipes down. Amanda let the anchor down and ran down the gang plank. Justin followed her, then checking her ship Morgan followed.

"I thank you Crap-Geezer…. OPPS! Oh I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Chief Zeff!" Morgan clapped her hands over her mouth "I just heard a young man talk about you and what he called you rubbed off on me!"

"Sanji….Crap Baby Eggplant….You've met him?" Zeff looked interested.

"ER…. In a round about way I suppose…." Morgan laughed nervously.

"How is the Crap Eggplant?" Zeff led them into the resturant.

"He's good I can tell you he's come over some tough situations!" Morgan followed Zeff and her Crew followed her.

After talking to the cooks and relaxing a bit. They all sat down for some food. Morgan had a salad that had some sort of strange silver fruit chopped up in it.

The fruit tasted nasty but she wasn't about to say that in front of every cook. Once she had eaten the last piece of the fruit, she started to cough violently. Justin patted Morgan on the back wondering if she was choking.

"Where is that silver fruit?" Zeff stared at Morgan's plate a scrap of the silver fruit was still left.

"Oh I use it in Captain Morgan's Salad" Patty said obviously proud of himself.

"Fool!" Zeff kicked Patty clean across the dining room. "That was one of the Devil Fruits! The Nail-Nail Fruit!" Zeff turned to Morgan who was staring at her nails.

Her naturally long nails had turned a metallic silver color growing into sharp tips. Morgan's eyes widened as she stared at her nails they grew to the size of daggers. She held her hand up to the light watching as the rays of light bounced of her now metal nails.

"I….I… I wont be able to swim…." Morgan looked over at Zeff. Her eyes were sad, yet excited at the same time.

"The Nail-Nail Fruit?" Princess took Morgan's hand and touched one of the nails "Ouch!" she had cut herself on the nail. "Their sharp!"

"I'm sorry Princess!" Morgan yanked her hand back the nails shrinking to normal sized nails.

"You had better be careful with those," Zeff nodded to her "Crap Baby Carrot, you ate my Devil Fruit! I was going to sell that!"

"Grrr! Crap-Geezer! You don't need any more money! You have plenty!" Morgan glared at Zeff but smiled then started to laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha! You're a Crap-Baby-Carrot!" Amanda snickered. "At least your not a Eggplant!"

"I hate Eggplant!" Morgan pulled a face.

Everyone laughed and soon everyone went to bed. Morgan stood on the deck of the Baratie her hair blowing out with the wind. She looked at her nails, they glowed in the moonlight. She made the index finger nail grow catching a lock of her hair she cut it off. Then she continued to chop most of her hair off. She went to the lower deck and looked at her reflection in the water. Her hair was like Luffy's now. She smiled and went to the WarHammer finding her bag under her bunk she pulled out a dew rag it was green and black tying it around her head she stood up and rolled her shoulders.

She changed out of her old clothes and put a green tank-top and black pants. Tying a black scarf around her waist.

"Its about damn time I start acting like the Pirate I want to be…" Morgan walked outside the cabin and looked up at the moon. "I'll beat Luffy to One Piece and I'll become Queen of the Pirates!" she shouted the last words.


	2. chapters 4 and 5 and 6

**Ch 4 Nail-Nail Elevator**

The next morning Morgan stood next to Zeff. They stared out at the sea.

"Thank you….. Crap-Geezer…" Morgan grinned and winked at Zeff.

"Crap-Baby-Carrot I know you don't have any weapons on your ship the Baratie has some… take a few." Zeff nodded to Carne who was carrying a arm full of guns.

"Thank you again!" Morgan clapped her hands. "Would you mind giving us some meat and other food?"

"No Way! You have enough food on your ship!" Zeff glared at Morgan.

"CRAP-GEEZER! HOW LONG DO YOU THINK THAT FOOD WILL LAST!" Morgan yelled at the older man.

"Relax Morgan!" Meih-Ling patted Morgan's shoulder "Chief Zeff already gave us som food!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY THAT!" Morgan pounced on Zeff and proceeded to try to bite his head off.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Zeff kicked Morgan off.

"Ouch…." Morgan closed her eyes. "I need to get stronger….."

"Don't worry… you will!" Morgan open her eyes and saw Justin bending over her. "Remember I believe in you!"

"Thanks," Morgan took the offered hand and stood up brushing off her bottom.

"Your new look is nice…" Justin nodded.

"Thanks." Morgan blushed a little straitening her dew rag.

"Crap-Baby-Carrot!" Zeff walked toward her.

"Yeah," Morgan turned to face him.

"Good luck… I met a fool just like you once… I'm sure you'll do great things." Zeff smiled slightly.

"Thank you Chief Zeff…" Morgan said teary eyed.

Morgan's crew set sail every one waving goodbye to their new friends.

"Captain I have a coarse set for Coco village is that alright?" Amanda called down from the wheel.

"Yeah! I wonder if there are any Fish-Men left…." Morgan laughed and did an impersonation of Arlong. "_You smelly Pewmens!" _ Everyone laughed.

"What about Choo?" Katie pursed her lips "smeck I'm Choo! Smeck_" _ Everyone laughed then as well. Then Katie chased after Sean making Kissing sounds, screaming "KISS ME!"

Sean ran away screaming.

Morgan laughed. Then when she stopped she sighed.

"I'd really like to go for a swim now… to bad I cant…." she looked at her nails. "Wonder what I can do with these…" she grew the nails out until they were 5 feet long. "Wow! Hey look everybody I'm Captain Kuro!" she pretended to push up imaginary glasses with the heel of her hand.

"What else can you do?" Justin asked.

"I'm not sure…" she pointed out to sea and thought about her nail breaking off she closed her eyes to concentrate. Then their was a clunk on the deck. She opened her eyes and looked down there was along curved piece of metal on the deck. Justin wrapped one hand in a clothe and picked the metal up. "I can detach them!"

"This would make a pretty good sword if I could make a handle for it…"

"In theory if I could grow them fast enough and detach them fast enough I could use them like a gun….." Morgan thought about growing her nails extra fast and then detached them. Her nails went sailing over the water for a length then splashed down. "Heh! Nail-Nail shot gun!" she shot off another nail.

"Try all of them!" Justin shaded his eyes

"OK!" Morgan held her hands up and repeated her new attack. "Nail-Nail Artillery!" All ten of her nails shot off. "Heh heh!" Morgan shot off more nails.

"I wonder if you could use them as a shield…" Justin watched as the metal nails went sailing over the sea.

"I'm not sure…" she grew her nails out and thought of them widening.

"Hey look!" Justin cried out.

Morgan opened her eyes and watched as her nails had grown to the width of a dictionary.

"A shield!" Morgan held her hand up in front of her face like a fan.

The pair of them laughed. Near night fall Morgan decided to climb to the crow's nest. She leaned on the railing watching as water splashed on the sides of the boat. She sighed and looked up at their pirate flag wondering why Justin had painted a crescent moon instead of a full one. She leaned back on the railing closing her eyes she leaned back a little further then she toppled head over heals screaming she plummeted toward the ground.

Her nails shot out embedding themselves into the wood of the crow's nest. She came to a sudden stop.

"Oh….. I thought I'd die… Ha Ha! Short drop and a sudden stop! That's what all pirates get!" She retracted her nails and climbed into the crow's nest.

**Ch 5 Fishy-Men**

A couple of days later the WarHammer pulled into Coco village port.

"LAND!" Bry ran down the gang plank and dropped to her knees kissing the ground.

"Aw poor Princess!" Katie laughed she was totting her drawing case intending to draw some of the people here.

"I will see if I con not get some food!" Meih-Ling said. Sarah held up a list of all the food that they needed.

"Good!" Morgan nodded. "Who's volunteering to watch the ship?"

"I will its much to sunny out there…." Death stood under her black umbrella.

"Alright! Everyone go about your business met back here at dusk!" Morgan walked off toward the village Justin followed her and the others went their own ways. Jossy off to find Belle-Mere's Tangerine grove. Amanda went with her. Sean was going to find the ruins of Arlong park. Meih-Ling and Sarah went off to find food. Katie went to find Nojiko, was probably at Belle-Mere's tangerine grove, so she went with Jossy and Amanda. Princess went to the beach to get a tan.

"Where do you want to go?" Morgan asked Justin.

"I'm not familiar with this place soooooo you choose!" Justin laughed nervously.

"I want to see the Giant SeaCow! Momoo!" Morgan grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him into the small village.

People stared at them as they passed but soon got used to the odd couple running down the road toward the meat shop.

"Your biggest piece of meat please!" Morgan leaned on the counter smiling at the butcher.

"Aye alright Me beauty!" the Butcher smiled and went into the back, coming back in a few seconds holding a giant piece of meat.

Justin licked his lips slightly a small barely even able to hear whine came from his lips.

"Thank you!" Morgan took the meat and slung it over her shoulder paying the man then turning to Justin. "Help me with this?"

"Er… Sure!" Justin took the other end of the giant meat and the two of them ran back down the road.

They stood at the shore, Morgan heaved the meat into the sea calling "Momoo! Time to eat!" They waited a few minutes then they saw a ripple in the water and watched as the giant SeaCow emerged out of the water.

"Momoo!" Morgan stared up at the sea creature.

"That's a lot of beef!" Justin stared up at Momoo.

"I LOVE YOU!" Morgan jumped from the deck and landed on Momoo's blubbery skin Hugging it.

"GHAA! MORGAN GET AWAY!" Justin yelled as Momoo went to bite Morgan.

"Uh oh…." Morgan stared up at the giant mouth.

Suddenly a furry body was next to her she saw fangs. She was too stunned to do anything as she watched the smaller creature bite into her shirt. Then it leapt off Momoo. They landed on the deck and Momoo went to attack them but Morgan came to her senses and shot a nail off at the giant SeaCow. After the SeaCow had retreated Morgan turned to stare at the animal that had saved her. It was a wolf. The wolf's pelt was black and its eyes were brown. They stared directly into Morgan's eyes.

"Justin…?" Morgan knelt before the wolf. Who wagged its tail slightly. "How?"

"Well…" Justin reared up onto his hind legs morphing back to human form. "I'm half werewolf…" Justin brushed himself off.

"You are?" Morgan stood up and stared at him.

"Yeah…" Justin didn't meet Morgan's eyes.

"PUPPY!" Morgan happily hugged Justin "I love werewolves!"

"I was afraid you wouldn't except me…." Justin looked relieved and blushed when Morgan hugged him. Feeling her body press against his.

"Heh don't worry!" Morgan drew away grinning "As long as you're a good guy I'll except you no matter what!"

"Good!" Justin said.

"Well now that we've done that lets go to the Tangerine Groves!" Morgan grabbed Justin's arm and dragged him along she slowed when she reached the groves seeing Katie sitting on the ground drawing one of the Tangerine Bushes.

"K-Kat!" Morgan ran up to her and threw herself down on the soft grass. "Hiya!"

"Whaz up!" Katie laughed and showed Morgan her drawing.

"Did you meet Nojiko?" Morgan sat back on her heels and plucked a Tangerine from the bush.

"Yeah she gave me permission to draw her groves!" Katie said happily.

"Cool!" Morgan rolled onto her back and started to peel her tangerine.

Justin went off to find Sean at Arlong Park, and Katie and Morgan sat for awhile and talked.

"CAPTAIN!" Sean ran down the Tangerine pathway. Jossy, Justin, Amanda, and Nojiko following him. "Captain, There are Fish-men at Arlong Park…"

"What?" Morgan leapt up Katie was up with her.

"They attacked me, but I escaped and ran here!" Sean gasped.

"How many?" Morgan was off running Jossy, Amanda, Justin, and Katie all following her.

"About 20 they really stink!" Sean started after them leaving Nojiko to warn the village.

Morgan ran all the way to Arlong Park hiding behind one of the destroyed walls. Her crew gathered around her.

"What are we going to do Captain?" Jossy asked quietly.

"Can any of you fight?" Morgan looked around at her crew.

"I can," Sean raised his hand. "You know that!"

"You wont be any match for the Fish men! None of us will…" Morgan's face fell.

"Captain! You are! You have the powers of the Nail-Nail fruit!" Katie pointed out.

"Yeah, but I cant take them all…." Morgan looked worried.

"You believe in me I believe in you, Captain!" Justin looked over at Morgan flashing a fanged grin.

"And the three of us can help take down a few!" Jossy looked at Amanda and Katie.

"I'll be fine by my self!" Sean clenched his fist.

"A-all right! But if we cant handle them we retreat ok?" Morgan looked around at her crew and held out her hand

"Right!" Everyone put their hands on top of hers.

**Ch 6**

**The Big Fight**

"Hey Smelly Fish-Men!" Morgan stood on a large rock her crew surrounding her.

"_PEWMENS!"_ One of the fish men looked around at them.

"Your not Arlong!" Morgan blinked in surprise

"_NO IM HIS SON! ABLONG!"_ The fish-man shouted

"Arlong has a son!" Morgan almost fell off the rock. "That was never in the show! No matter lets go guys!" she looked around at her crew then jumped off the rock "Get ready Fish-Men!"

She lead the charge at the 20 fish-men. Her nails grew at an alarming rate. Soon they were as long as swords. Justin was shifting in to his wolf form and he jumped on a fish-man snarling as they fought furiously. Sean ran at a smaller fish-man and soon they were caught in the middle of a brawl. Jossy, Katie, and Amanda were taking on two fish-men. Jossy pulled out her telescope and used it like a sword. Katie was using her paints and brushes. Amanda was manly distracting the other fish-man so the other two could finish its friend off.

"_PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR ENEMY PEWMAN!"_ Ablong was charging Morgan who was watching the others worried about them.

"Ah!" Morgan fell back to avoid Ablong's punch at her. She took a wild swipe at him with her nails.

"_NOTHING CAN HELP YOU PEWMAN!" _Ablong punched the ground narrowly avoiding Morgan's head.

"I don't need any help to beat you!" Morgan rolled to her feet then lifted her hand "Nail-Nail Artillery!" she shot off all ten of her nails Ablong avoided them though instead they shot a Fish-man who was about to attack Amanda who had her back turned from it.

"_DIE PEWMAN!_" Ablong kicked Morgan full in the stomach blasting her back into a wall, which crumbled around her.

"Captain!" Justin looked around at Morgan.

"Don't worry I'm fine!" Morgan stood up and looked over at Justin then she smiled and winked. "Get back to work!" then she ran at Ablong. "I'll get you back for that!" Her nails grew again and she swiped them out at Ablong. One lodged itself into the Fish-man's arm. "Score!"

"_AHHHHHHHHH! RWARRRRRRRRR!"_ Ablong screamed and then he went berserk he grabbed a pillar and wretched it away swinging it around killing most of his comrades.

"Guys!" Morgan called to her crew most of them dodging the giant pillar. "Over here!" she grew her nails and put her hands over her head. Her crew rushed into the embrace of the cold steel. She widened her nails creating a shield the pillar hit the shield full force Morgan cried out as the after shock of the impact reached her body she closed her eyes. Her crew were depending on her to protect them.

"Captain!" Jossy grabbed Morgan's arm and braced it. "You can do this!"

"We need to defeat Him!" Sean wiped blood away from his face.

"Look at the condition we're in!" Katie pulled out a bandage from her art kit "There's no way that we can possibly win!"

"We need to!" Amanda clutched her ankle which was swelling.

"Well it will have to be Captain and Justin!" Jossy held Morgan's arms up as the pillar hit again. "The rest of us are to badly injured."

"Your right…" Justin was half shifted into human form watching Morgan worriedly.

"I'll do it by myself this is my battle not yours!" Morgan snarled at them. "Now get out of here!"

"But Captain!" all of them protested.

"NOW!" Morgan took one hand down swiping at them with her claws. That sent them running, Justin carrying Amanda.

"Just you and me now Ablong!" Morgan held up one hand still using the shield while stabbing at the huge fish-man with her nails.

"_I WILL KILL ALL YOUR FRIENDS AND THE PEOPLE OF THE VILLAGE AND HANG YOUR HEAD AS MY BANNER, PEWMAN!"_ Ablong caught Morgan's nails which cut into his skin. Yanking her forward.

"Let go of me!" Morgan screamed at him her other hand lodging into Ablong's leg.

"_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ Ablong grabbed Morgan's throat aiming to choke her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Morgan's other hand shot into Ablong's other leg.

"_DIE, PEWMAN!_" Ablong's grip tightened on Morgan's throat.

"A…h" Morgan was gasping for breath her hands now detaching from her nails scrabbling at Ablong's hand. Her eyes began to go dark as she tried to scream her legs kicked wildly as she tried desperately to get away. Of its own self accord one of her nails grew and sunk deep into Ablong's wrist then yanked upward cutting through the bone and muscles then it went down severing the choking hand from the fish-man.

Morgan dropped to the ground. Sobbing as cool refreshing air filled her lungs. The Fish-man was screaming clutching his severed arm. Morgan looked around and saw Ablong's severed hand on the ground next to her. She stood up.

"This ends now!" She ran at him not expecting one of the fallen fish-men to jump up and grab her around the waist laughing in her ear, as his webbed hands groped her.

"Ablong I caught her!" the fish-man laughed again and grabbed Morgan's hands pointing the tips of her fingers into her chest. "If you want to stab me you have to go through yourself!"

"_STUPID PEWMAN!"_ Ablong glared at her as his blood dripped on the floor. _"YOU HAVE SEALED YOUR FATE" _Ablong looked her up and down and smiled sickly_ "I MIGHT FORGIVE YOU IF YOU BEG FOR FORGIVENESS AND FUFILL MY EVERYNEED! I MIGHT EVEN LET THE PEWMANS LIVE IF YOU DO THE SAME FOR MY CREW"_ he looked around as his crew got up from the floor.

"I…" Morgan's heart pounded her black pants were covered in dust from the fight. "What choice do I have!" Morgan glared at Ablong "BUT IF YOU HARM A HAIR ON ANY OF THE VILLAGERS OR ANY OTHER HUMAN THEN SO HELP ME I'LL SEND YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE CREW TO THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA!" Morgan wretched herself out of the other Fish-man's grip glaring at them all.

"_YOU'VE GOT TO BEG FOR IT, PEWMAN!" _Ablong stood before Morgan.

"Fine!" Morgan dropped to her knees. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I AM YOUR HUMBLE SLAVE FROM THIS MOMENT FORWARD!" as she said this tears fell from her eyes.

"_THAT'S BETTER PEWMAN!"_ Ablong grabbed Morgan's short hair and wretched her into a standing position then he put his arm around her shoulders raising his severed arm to his comrades "_REST MY BROTHERS! FOR WE HAVE A NEW SLAVE TO SERVE US!"_

Back at town

"Where's the Captain?" Bry looked around at the rest of the crew as they lay on the deck Katie tending to their wounds.

"She should have been back by now…" Amanda sat up and looked down the road at the village. "Hey somebody's coming!"

"Nojiko!" Katie looked at the woman as she ran up the gang plank.

"Your Captain! She's sold herself to the Fish-men!"

"WHAT!" Justin jumped up his eyes wild.

"It was to protect us!" Nojiko looked up at them. "All of the crew is alive and Ablong made a deal with her that he wouldn't kill any of us if she agreed to serve them."

"We have to save her!" Justin looked around at the crew.

"In our condition…?" Jossy looked up at Justin tears in her eyes. "We cant not now at least… we have to recover…"

"How long will that be? Two weeks! I cant leave her to those fish-men for so long!" Justin glared around at all of them.

"Fool, do you think you can take the Fish-men all by yourself? You'll be crushed! Then where will your Captain be?" Nojiko grabbed Justin's collar and yelled at him.


	3. Chapters 7 and 8 and 9

-1

**Ch 7**

**A Slave Among Friends**

_"MORGAN! YOUR NOT SMILELING!"_ Ablong looked down at Morgan who was sitting at his feet watching the other Fish-men.

"Master Ablong!" Morgan said in a forced sweet voice, "My collar is so tight!" Morgan tugged on the collar she was forced to wear along with along with a black skin tight shirt and a black skirt/tutu thing. "Do you think you could loosen it?"

"_ONLY WHEN YOU DO SOMETHING I LIKE!"_ Ablong tightened his grip on her chain. "_I LOOSENED IT TWICE LAST NIGHT!"_ he raised his bandaged arm with the newly reattached hand. (Amazing Fish-man healing abilities! POW!)

"YOU! I mean… Yes Master Ablong!" Morgan forced a smile.

By the end of the first week Morgan's collar was almost loose enough to slip over her head, almost.

By day she sat at Ablong's feet leaning against his legs, which he liked her to do, as he played with her hair. Yes, she had grown accustomed to the smell of them. She had even begun to pity Ablong. He was obviously trying to live up to his father's reputation and earn the other's respect. Everyday he was challenged. Sometimes he almost lost.

"Ablong! Why don't you just beat them all up!" Morgan bandaged Ablong's arm.

"_BECAUSE THEY HAVE NOT CHALLANGED ME!"_ Ablong watched Morgan shake her head. _"IT IS NOT RIGHT TO HARM A BROTHER WHO DOESN'T WANT TO FIGHT!"_

"But their going to challenge you eventually," Morgan tied the bandage off.

_"PERHAPS, BUT THEY DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT," _Ablong tugged on Morgan's hair. His eyes fell on the bruises that were on her neck. "_DO THEY STILL HURT?"_

"These?" She touched her neck, "Eh, they twinge sometimes." She shrugged.

"_I'M SORRY"_

"Don't say that it takes away from your image!" Morgan smiled slightly.

_"HAHA!"_ Ablong laughed and grabbed Morgan's shoulders, "_YOU ARE A STRANGE ONE!"_ He picked her up and set her on his knee.

"Always have been…" She rolled the remainder of the bandages into to a neat roll.

"_TOO BAD ALL PEWMANS AREN'T LIKE YOU!"_ Ablong pulled Morgan into a sort of hug.

"Some of them are, we're like Fish-men! Each of us are different," Morgan didn't push Ablong away nor did she hug him back.

"_YES, WELL TOO BAD THEY DON'T SHOW IT!"_ Ablong said angrily.

"Calm down," Morgan turned to look at him. "You need to control your temper."

"_IT'S TRUE!"_ Ablong tightened his grip on Morgan.

"That might be so, but still its no wonder people are afraid of Fish-men, if you already have a preconceived image of us," Morgan patted Ablong's cheek.

"_YOU ARE INSOLENT,"_ Ablong smiled his sick smile again. "_PERHAPS I SHOULD PUNISH YOU…"_ Ablong fell back onto the bed.

At the end of the second week, on the WarHammer.

Justin sat at the front of the ship looking out in the direction of Arlong Park. He had sulked here for the past two weeks. The entire crew was rather quiet as they recovered and trained. Amanda and Katie were developing a special weapon for Amanda. It was the wheel of the ship, but they detached it from the ship. The spokes of the wheel were equipped with retractable blades. They made it light weight so Amanda could throw it but strong so if it was hit it wouldn't break.

Bry was developing a drink that would heal wounds. Jossy was sharpening the edge of her telescope making it into a razor sharp edge. Mei-Ling and Sarah took all of the old food they had and added food poisoning to them just incase they lost and the Fish-Men ate their food they would die as well. Sean was strengthening his punch. Death used a gun from the Baratie as her weapon.

Arlong Park

Morgan walked among the Fish-men who parted for her respectfully. She looked ahead at her target, she started to walk faster then she was trotting, then she broke into a flat out run. She crouched low to the ground and sprang up flipping in midair and diving into the cold clear water. Her body froze in the water. Ablong who had been sitting in his chair, stood and watched her.

_"HACHI! GET HER OUT OF THERE!"_ Ablong shook his head.

Hachi dove into the water and dragged Morgan out of it.

"Ablong you Jerk! You left me in there long enough!" Morgan glared at Ablong.

_"HA HA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT ANYWAY?"_ Ablong picked Morgan up by her upper arm.

"I wanted to feel the water again," Morgan shook the water from her eyes.

"_YOU ATE THE DEVIL FRUIT! YOU CANNOT SWIM!_" Ablong laughed.

"Yes, well watching all of you swim was torturing me," Morgan looked up at Ablong and smiled slightly.

A grudging friendship had developed between the Fish-man and the Pirate-Captain. She made him laugh with her strange human ways. He showed her that, though fish-men were vicious to humans, it was only because the humans were vicious to them.

The Fish-men ate their food raw. Morgan cooked her food to perfection and ate neatly. The Fish-men would laugh madly and imitate her.

Ablong would severely punish any Fish-Man who moved to hurt Morgan. And Morgan reminded Ablong that if any human was hurt by any of his fish-men she would personally kill them all. Ablong would laugh and pat Morgan's head.

That night Morgan sat on Ablong's chair. All of the Fish-men were asleep around her, she felt like a queen among thieves. She was watching the full moon. Ablong trusted Morgan enough to take the collar off. She wouldn't run. It meant risking her friends life's. even if she had grown to like maybe even grudgingly love, the Fish-men, she would have left in a heartbeat, if life's weren't at stake. She had a hard time remembering her crew. Her head ached each time she tried the think of who she was protecting. She recited their names over and over in her head. She drew their faces on the ground. Thinking that she must remember these people.

She heard a rustling in the bushes just outside Arlong Park's ruined walls. She stood, her nails growing defensively. Then Bry tumbled out of the bushes.

**Ch 8**

**Goodbye to you**

"Captain!" Bry hissed then she leapt over the sleeping fish-men and into Morgan's arms "Your alive! Are you hurt?"

"Bry what are you doing here?" Morgan caught the girl and stared amazed at her.

"We've come to rescue you!" Bry smiled happily.

"I don't need…wait…WE?" Morgan looked up to see the rest of her crew creeping among the Fish-Men. "Damn!"

"What's Wrong?" Bry asked worriedly.

Just then Hachi, the fish-man that had rescued her from the water, rolled over sleepily. Opening his eyes a little then he jumped up.

"PEWMANS! THE PEWMAN'S ARE INVADEING!" the cry awoke the other Fish-men including Ablong who had fallen asleep to the side of his chair. (Morgan and Ablong had been up late talking)

"_MORGAN DO YOU AIM TO BETRAY ME!"_ Ablong yelled wrenching Morgan away Bry.

"No! I have nothing to do with this!" Morgan cried

"We've come to rescue our Captain!" Sean pointed at Ablong defiantly.

_"FIRST TO SPEAK, FIRST TO DIE!"_ And with the speed of chain lightning Ablong threw Morgan aside and charged Sean.

Morgan landed on her side. She watched as Ablong dodged Sean's punch and his kick. She watched Ablong grab Sean's hair and his chin twisting Sean's head and snapping the smaller figures neck.

"NOOOOO!" Someone cried out. It was an anguished cry that hung in the air and came crashing down all around them. It was a cry that was full of sorrow, pain, and loss. Only when the echoes of the cry came back to her did she realize that she, Morgan, had cried out.

She stood. Her nails grew, long and sharp. Her body was rigid. She looked up with eyes that didn't shine or reflect any light.

"ABLONG!" The Fish-man turned to look at her. "I told you… I told you that, if any of my friends or any of the villagers get hurt, I'm going to kill you all!" She looked up at him, "Personally!"

_"MORGAN,_" Ablong smiled his sick smile and ran at Morgan, who charged him as well.

They met in the middle of Arlong Park. While they were locked in a vicious battle of their own, around them the Fish-men fought the Itai pirates.

Morgan's nails continued to grow as she fought Ablong, making it nearly impossible to avoid her attacks. Once she caught the Fish-man in a cage, meaning to make the cage of her steel nails smaller until it sliced him to pieces. But Ablong saw what she meant to do and attacked her directly.

_"MORGAN, YOU CAN NOT BEAT ME!" _Ablong caught Morgan's arm and spun her around until her back was to him. Pulling her against his body, he took her chin in one hand and the top of her head in the other. _"I'LL GIVE YOU ONE MORE CHANCE! STOP FIGHTING AND STAY WITH ME!"_

"You killed my friend, If I stayed I would never forgive you." A single tear fell down Morgan's cheek. It settled on Ablong's webbed thumb.

Ablong's hands left Morgan's head. The tear shined on the jewel that was on his thumb. It was the only jewel on his teal skin. He stared at the small, yet incredibly moving, tear that slowly slid off his finger.

"_MORGAN…"_ Ablong, instead of moving to kill her, as her guard was down and he could have done so easily, he wrapped his large arms around her.

"Breath your last breaths with me, Sweet Ablong, your life is to be cut short…" Morgan, this time turned and hugged her Fish-man friend back.

_"DON'T FORGET ME…"_ Ablong released her.

"I will forget… I always forget… Already Sean is fading from my memory. And you will too… in time all I will forget all of you…" Morgan smiled sadly and placed a nail against Ablong's throat. "Find peace." With that she dragged her nail across Ablong's neck.

**Ch 9**

**The Fallen Two**

As Ablong fell away from her it was then that Morgan became aware of the din around her. The Itai Pirates were fending off the enraged Fish-men. They had seen their leader fall.

"Victory!" Morgan leapt to join her crew. "Fight and victory will be ours!

Her crew rallied around her. They fended off the Fish-Men left and right. Soon all of them, the Fish-Men, were dead. Many in Morgan's Crew shook, either from excitement or fear.

"It's over…" Morgan walked over to Ablong's chair and sat down. Just as rain started to fall. she looked out at her crew and the fallen Fish-men.

Death put her umbrella up and went to stand over Bry, who was administering her healing drink to Amanda.

After a little while Morgan stood and led her crew out of Arlong Park. Leaving Sean to be burned with the Fish-Men the next day. Morgan looked back just as the sun peaked out from behind the stormy clouds. A rainbow formed over the battle sight.

"Good bye Ablong, Good Friend," Then she turned again and led the way back to Coco Village.

That night they had a celebration. Near the end of the celebration, Morgan raised her cup.

"Friends! Tonight we have feasted, but let us now raise out glasses in honor of two fallen friends!"

"Two?" Bry asked.

"Yes two. One we all knew. Sean, though he could be a royal pain in the rear end. He was a good friend, most of the time. May he rest in peace. The other only I knew. Ablong. Though in the beginning we were not bosom friends, we grew to like each other. Let us know that all Fish-men are not all that bad." Morgan said in a voice that was almost choked with tears. Around her, her crew raised their cups and said together.

"To Sean and Ablong, the Fallen Two!" they clinked glasses and drank.


	4. Chapters 10 and 11

-1

**Ch10**

**Rouge Town**

They said goodbye to the people of Coco village. Taking a pantry full of food with them. Morgan was often found near the front of the ship her eyes staring out at the sea. Sometimes she would shoot off her nails into a nearby rock.

"Captain?" Death placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes I'm fine. Why?" Morgan looked over her shoulder at Death.

"Well you we're pretty crushed after Ablong and Sean died," Death looked directly into Morgan's eyes.

"Who?" Morgan looked confused for a moment. "Oh! Yeah! The Fish-man… and oh…Sean…." Morgan smiled apologetically. "I forgot about them for awhile there…" Morgan laughed awkwardly.

"You forgot…" Death looked worried. "How could you forget?"

"HaHa I'm not sure," Morgan shrugged then walked away to go and help Sarah and Meih-Ling in the kitchen.

Death was worried about her captain. She found Bry and Katie.

"Guys, have you talked to Morgan about Ablong and Sean yet?" Death sat down on one of the bunk beds in the cabin, where Katie had set up all the medical supplies that she had.

"Yeah, we have… She didn't seem to remember them at all…" Bry set a bottle of medicine down on the counter.

"It was kinda creepy how she couldn't remember anything about them," Katie sighed and sat on the bunk across from Death. "We told her about the battle, she remembered that vividly but she doesn't remember ever becoming friends with Ablong. She barely even remembers what this is for." Katie gestured at the black candle, on one of the nightstands, that was burning in memory of Sean.

They sailed for along time. Encountering small pirate ships here and there. They plundered never killing anyone but always taking their treasure. Soon they had acquired a hefty amount of treasure. They had celebrated, parading around with golden crowns atop their heads, and jewels adorning their clothes. They laughed a lot. Many times Bry reminded Morgan about Ablong and Sean, so she wouldn't forget.

Soon they sailed into a port. They all knew that it was Rouge Town. Morgan let the gang plank down and they walked down onto the Rouge Town Port. Yet again they split up.

Death walked along dark allies. Ahead she saw a sign emblazoned with a moon and the words "Mysterious Nights, Delightful Frights." In the front window incense burners shaped like dragon heads, black candles, sliver jewelry shaped like spider webs, were on display.

A ring caught her eye interest. It was like a claw. Covering her entire finger, for she had entered the shop and had asked to try the ring on. She purchased it immediately. She walked out of the shop admiring her new ring.

Justin and Jossy found a sword shop and they stood ogling the swords. Almost drooling over themselves.

"Look at that one!" Justin pointed at a fine sword with a green hilt and a green sheath.

They asked to see it. And Jossy ended up spending her part of the treasure on it. Justin bought a sword himself. It was black, completely including the blade. It also coast him his entire portion of the treasure.

Katie walked down the streets buying small trinkets meaning to find a new outfit for her nurse job. Something more cute. Instead she passed by a small stall with a large amount of noise coming from it. She paused and looked into the pen inside the stall. She saw a rabbit like thing. It had giant ears as big as her arm. With silver eyes. Tiny white paws. It walked like a cat. The stall owner told her it was a Cabbit. A mix between a Rabbit and a Cat. Its name was Riiko. Katie and Riiko stared at one another.

"I'll take her!" Katie smiled and purchased the small animal. Who climbed up onto her shoulder.

"Nyah! Kooh!" Riiko rubbed against Katie's cheek.

Bry had volunteered to watch the ship. Luckily for her there were many little shops near the ship, in which she purchased trinkets and lots of fun things. Stopping in at a café for lunch.

Morgan and Amanda stood looking down the street.

"So do you remember what way it is to the gallows?" Morgan looked at Amanda.

"Nope, do you?" Amanda looked around.

"Not a clue… well lets at least find that bar that Gold Roger sat in!" Morgan and Amanda ran down the streets asking people if they knew the way to the bar that Gold Roger sat in, but instead of helpful answers they only gave them strange looks.

"Look!" Amanda grabbed Morgan's arm just before Morgan attacked a certain man that had laughed at them. "There it is!"

They both gaped at the bar sign. Then with trembling hands they reached for the handle and stepped inside the bar. Both of them breathed the musty, smoky, yet oddly lonely sent of the bar.

"Yar! What are you doing in here? Git!" A old man came out of the back holding a dusty glass of grog.

"Sir! Is this the place where Gold Roger sat?" Morgan pointed to a stool on the end of the bar.

"…..Er…Yes…It is…How would you know the exact stool where he sat?" the Old Man, hence forth known as Oman, went behind the bar and pulled out two new glasses.

"We really loved Gold Roger…" Amanda sat on the stool next to the place where Gold Roger sat, and Morgan stood next to it.

"I can tell," Oman set the glasses in front of them and poured grog into them.

"Captain sit down!" Amanda looked at Morgan and then looked at the stool.

"Alright," Morgan sat gingerly on the stool. A shiver went up her spine and she smiled her bandana falling slightly over her eyes. "I can still feel him here…" she grabbed the glass of grog, and drank deeply.

They sat there for a long time listening to the crowds outside, then listening to the stories of Oman.

Meih-Ling and Sarah left going off to find food. But as they passed a table Sarah paused and looked at the papers on the table.

"Meih-Ling look!" Sarah stopped Meih-ling and pointed at a paper.

**Cooking Competition! **

**All welcome to enter!**

**Winner gets a enough food to **

**Last for two months!**

"You should enter!" Sarah smiled at Meih-Ling. "After all the recipes you got from the fighting cooks! You could win!"

"If your sure!" Meih-Ling blushed and entered the competition.

An hour later Meih-Ling stood at her place in the competition grounds. The competition started. She didn't have any fancy ways to cook her food. She simply stood calmly in her spot and chopped, stirred, tasted, poured, and rolled. Soon she had a presentation of salad, curry, a fish dish, soup, and simple yet tasty desert. She waited patently for her results not expecting to win.

As the judges sampled her dishes. They recorded their scores on a clipboard. A little while later she was standing with Sarah and waiting for the results.

"We have come to a decision!" the head judge said. "After sampling all the food, we had decided that the chief Meih-Ling has won the competition! Her dishes were simple and yet very tasty! Congratulations!"

Beaming and surprised Meih-Ling went to the front of the crowd accepted her prize. A trophy and the food.

Later that night everyone met at the ship they told the others about their adventures. Riiko was accepted into the crew with cheers. Then Morgan told them all to follow her. They walked down the streets until they came back to the bar where she and Amanda had sat earlier.

"I want a picture of this place and us…" Morgan looked around at them. "Its come to my attention that I seem to forget people that I don't see everyday. The only reason I could remember you guys while I was at Arlong park was because I drew you out on the ground. It hurt to try and remember all of you… so I'd like a picture…"

They all smiled. Oman stood with the snail camera. They all crowded around Gold Roger's stool. They told Morgan to sit on the stool. She did so and posed like her idol. The King of the Pirates. Oman paused to look at them. 'These pups might just make it to One Piece. That is if Luffy doesn't get there first.' He took the picture.

**Ch 11**

**The Gallows**

The next day Amanda and Morgan went looking for the gallows again. They wandered around, Riiko sat on Morgan's shoulder.

"Kooh!" Riiko pointed, with her paw, down another street.

"That way Riiko? Are you sure?" Amanda looked down the deserted street.

"Kooh! Koh! Riiko nodded and hopped off Morgan's shoulder her small golden bell tinkling. She looked back at them then lead them down the street.

"Oh! Look!" Amanda pointed at the tall structure ahead. It was wooden with metal bars holding it up.

"Come on!" Morgan scooped Riiko up and ran towards the gallows.

They stood at the base of the wooden and metal structure. People who passed by stared at them. A navy soldier looked over at them. He did a double take. Looking down at Morgan's hands he saw her steel nails.

"Steel Morgan…" the Navy soldier said then he ran off to the headquarters of the Navy.

"Looky look! This is so cool!" Morgan held her arms up toward the top of the gallows. "Lets go up there!" She grew her nails so fast that they shot clean through the top of the gallows. She took Amanda's hand and shot up Riiko clinging to Amanda's ankle.

"Oh wow!" Amanda climbed to her feet after they reached the top of the gallows. "This is great!"

"Hey look its Katie!" Morgan pointed down at the crowd where the Itai Pirates looked up at them and waved, the entire crew was there.

"Hey!" Amanda called down to them waving.

They saw Katie jump up and down waving.

"Nyah!" Riiko cried piteously, she lay flat against the ground her ears quivering in a frightened way.

"Oh! Riiko! Its ok!" Morgan patted Riiko's head.

"NYAH!" Riiko's eyes glowed for a moment and a swirling portal like thing appeared under her. She disappeared through it then reappeared on Katie's shoulder far below.

"OH! COOL!" Morgan shouted and jumped up and down. "I think Riiko ate the Path-Path fruit!" Morgan laughed "No wonder she knew the way here!"

"She really is a Mutant Cat!" Amanda laughed then she looked down again. "Hey isn't that the navy?"

"Huh?" Morgan looked down as well, "Your right!"

"Steel Morgan!" the lead navy officer called up to her. "You are charged with Piracy! Come peacefully and you might be pardoned!"

"Piracy? Me? Who says?" Morgan laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

"You have fought The Fish-Men of Coco Village, and raided a number of other ships, the bounty on your head is Two million berries."

"WHAT? ONLY TWO MILLION! OH MAN! LUFFY HAS ATLEAST 15 MILLION ON HIS HEAD AND FIRE ACE HAS 45 MILLION! ITS NOT FAIR!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Huh?" the Navy officer looked confused "Steel Morgan come quietly and… AHHHH!" He dived to the side. Morgan had shot off one of her nails at him.

"SHUT UP!" Morgan glared at him, "WHAT PIRATE WITH ANY PRIDE WOULD GO WITH THE NAVY QUIETLY?"

"Then we have no choice!" the Naval man turned to his troops "Ready your weapons men!"

"AYE AYE!" The men aimed their guns at Morgan.

"HA HA!" Morgan stepped off the tall tower. Amanda screamed when she saw her captain plummeting toward the ground.

Morgan shot her nails out and they latched into the roof of a lower building. She landed on the roof then ran along it sliding down the drain pipe she reached the ground.

"Riiko! Get Amanda!" she shouted as she ran past the Itai Pirates.

"Kooh!" Riiko disappeared through a portal and then reappeared with Amanda.

"Lets go!" Morgan shouted as the Navy started to fire their guns.

The crowd around the gallows scattered. Morgan charged the Navy men her nails growing. Death was fighting off the Navy with her umbrella wishing she had brought a gun with her. Just then her new ring glowed and grew heaver. She looked down and stared at it. The ring was shifting into a gun, not just any gun, it was giant! She clutched her arm as the ring started to cover her entire arm. Her arm had become the gun. She stared for a few seconds then turned to continue fighting the Navy.

Riiko and Katie worked well together. Riiko's Path-Path Fruit was only able to transport them about 20 feet at a time. But the two of them made it work. Riiko sat on Katie's head and transported Katie behind her foe then Katie would use her acid paint to attack. Swiping her paint brush across her enemy's skin she was able to burn their skin while painting a picture.

Jossy and Justin wielded their new swords well. Jossy's face was rapt as she swung her sword. It felt like an extension of her arm. The blade whistled through the air. Justin alternated between his wolf form and his sword. His black blade whirled and twirled.

Bry had taken refuge behind a pile of crates. She had her healing drink ready. Meih-Ling and Sarah, defended Bry. They used what ever was at hand.

Morgan and Amanda, the captain and the first mate, were in the middle of a crowd of Navy men.

"If this doesn't make our bounty go up I don't know what will…." Morgan said.

"By the end of this we'll be worth at least 10 million!" Amanda clutched one of the handles on the her weapon, the wheel of the WarHammer, she had taken to carrying it around where ever she went.

"Lets make it 11 million!" Morgan shot off her nails at the crowd around them.

The Itai Pirates were fighting madly. Soon it looked like the Navy was loosing. Morgan laughed and high-fived Amanda. All around them lay slain Navy Men.

"We did it!" Justin shouted.

"Think twice before you say that…" a voice growled.


	5. Chapter 12 and 13

-1**Ch 12**

**The Fog**

They spun around. Smoker stood in front of a entire army of Navy soldiers. He smirked and evaporated into thick white smoke. The fog spread from Smoker and surrounded the entire town square.

"Pirates are the lowest form of human beings!" Smoker shouted form the fog.

"NO! THE LOWEST FORM OF HUMAN BEINGS ARE ONES THAT WONT FACE THEIR ENEMIES HEAD ON!" Morgan shouted angrily.

"Pirate Scum!" Smoker shouted.

The smoke cleared and the crew was faced with the entire Navy army with guns, trained on each of them.

"Fire!" Smoker shouted.

As the lethal bullets sped toward them, the crew drew close together, sure that this would be their end. They closed their eyes clutching each others hands. Then dozens of tiny pings rang out. (I wonder what happened O.o)

"HA! HA!" Morgan stood in front of her crew. Her nails had grown again to create a shield. "Pft!" Morgan shrunk her nails and stuck her tongue out at Smoker. "You cant kill me! At least not now! I have to find One Piece!" Morgan looked back at her crew.

"Then maybe I can kill your crew!" Smoker made the fog come back.

"Be on your guard! Split up into groups of two," Morgan grew her nails.

Her crew nodded and carried out there orders quietly. Amanda and Jossy, Katie and Riiko, Mei-Ling and Sarah, Death and Bry, finally Morgan and Justin. They separated rapidly. Moving away from one another. But staying in the groups of two.

"Steel Morgan!" Smoker shouted.

Morgan whirled and peered into the gloom that surrounded them. The fog was so thick. It was practically suffocating all that were in it. Something brushed against her hand. She lunged out with her claws. A soft laughter came from the fog around them. Then a hand shot out of the white fog. Justin made a swipe at it but his sword went right though the thick white smoke.

"SMOKER!" Morgan shouted as the disembodied hand grabbed her wrist. The grip was powerful. More powerful than her.

"Time for your friend to die!" Smoker's face appeared as he directed Morgan's outstretched hand deep into Justin's chest.

**Ch 13**

**Die!**

Both Morgan and Justin screamed. Smoker vanished. Blood ran down Morgan's arm. She closed her mouth and starred at Justin's which, even as she watched him, grew paler. Her claws had gone clean through him, half her hand was in his chest. She stared as Justin clutched her arm. His eyes were unfocused. With a horrible squelching sound Justin pulled her hand out of his chest. Then slowly he fell to his knees.

"No…No! you cant!" Morgan dropped with him "You cant leave yet! Please!" She grabbed her comrades shoulders. "Your stronger than that! I know you are!" You shook him as his eyes started to go dim. "Come on!"

"S-sorry…C-captain…" Justin's eyes shifted to look at her as she shook him.

"No! Come on! Your stronger than this!" Morgan shook him more violently.

"I'm n-not…" Justin closed his eyes "It h-hurts."

"Katie! Bry! You've got to help him!" Morgan shouted no one responded it seemed that she was the only one person left in the world.

Seconds later Justin died. Morgan screamed loudly, as she smeared his blood all over the ground and her face, arms, and neck.

"I'LL KILL YOU SMOKER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Morgan stood and set off at a run. She could only see five feet in front of her. But she would find the navy soldiers and Smoker and seek her revenge.


	6. Chapters 14 15 and 16

**Ch 14**

**Captain or enemy?**

While this was happening the others waited for something to happen. They couldn't hear anything. It seemed so silent, if silent had been a sound then the town would had been defining, only their partners breath was the only thing that could be heard. They moved around in large circles. Walking around the town square made battle field.

Katie and Riiko were 20 feet from Morgan and Justin when Smoker attacked them. Riiko shivered.

"Don't worry Riiko!" Katie looked around.

"Kooh!" Riiko pointed a paw in the direction that Morgan was.

"What? You say something's wrong over there?" Katie started to walk in that direction.

"Kooh! Koh! Koooooh!" Riiko cowered on Katie's shoulder.

"I wonder what happened…" Katie continued to walk, "Oh. My. God…." she was standing in a pool of blood in front of Justin.

Bloody hand prints smeared all over the ground. Blood continued to pool around her feet. Katie retched and Riiko fainted.

"I have to try and stop the bleeding…" Katie covered her mouth and nose as she drew closer. After inspection she concluded that she couldn't save him. "Shit… it looks like Morgan did this… her nail-nail fruit can cut this deep. But Morgan wouldn't hurt us… or would she…" Katie looked around. "Riiko! Your path-path fruit! You should be able to make a Path to the past!" Katie stared at the creature. "Great she fainted… Oie Vea!" she shook her head. "Poor Justin…" She stood and went to find the others.

Bry and Death were passing the base of the gallows when Morgan flashed by them.

"Morgan! Where's Justin?" Death called after her.

"DIE SMOKER!" Morgan snarled. Her face was covered in blood. Not just Justin's blood but Navy Soldier's as well.

"Come on Bry!" Death ran after Morgan. Her arm turned gun swinging.

The followed Morgan. When they encountered Navy Soldiers Morgan didn't give them a chance to even notice they were there. She would pounce on them and execute them swiftly. Her nails were now red instead of silver.

They ran past Jossy, Amanda, Mei-Ling, and Sarah. They joined their mad dash after their captain. As they passed the base of the gallows again they met Katie who filled them in on what had happened. Horrified they watched as Morgan disappeared into the gloom.

"I think we should stay here…" Death glanced around. The others drew close and stood beneath the gallows.

Soon, to Katie's delight, Riiko awoke. They asked to be transported onto the gallows and Riiko complied. They joined hands and reappeared on the top of the gallows.

There wasn't any fog up here. In fact strangely enough, they could see everything that was going on in the fog. A mere ten feet from where they had been standing Morgan was battling Smoker.

Morgan lunged at Smoker but he dodged, by turning into thick white smoke. They could hear her scream of rage. She shot off her razor sharp nails but yet again Smoker dodged.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL YOU!" Morgan screamed.

"How can you kill me if you cant touch me?" Smoker jeered.

"Die!" Morgan shot off ten of her nails then ten more. Then she charged right after her nails. "NAIL-NAIL REVENGE!" Smoker dodged the first two attacks but he didn't see her coming. She plunged her nails into Smoker's leg.

"Fool!" Smoker smirked and evaporated into smoke. He surrounded Morgan's head gathering the fog that had trapped them to gather around Morgan's head. He was suffocating her.

The Itai pirates watched horrified as Morgan clawed at her face. They transported down to help her but to no avail. Morgan's body was shaking, as she tried to draw breath.

"Now!" Smoker vanished as a young Navy soldier aimed his gun at Morgan. She spun around drawing breath like there was no tomorrow. She started to run at the young man. Her nails growing. Her face covered in Justin's, Navy and now her own blood, she was a gruesome sight especially if your inexperienced. Out of fright he shook the gun as he pulled the trigger.

Time slowed at the bullet sped toward Morgan. She went to grow her nails to form a shield but Smoker reappeared and grabbed her arms. A defining silence filled the air as the bullet tore through Morgan. Smoker released her and she fell forward.

**Ch 15**

**Bounty**

A day later Morgan sat bolt up right in her bunk in the cabin of the WarHammer.

Bry screamed startled by her Captain's sudden movement. The rest of the crew ran into the cabin and cried out in joy.

"Captain!" Katie rushed over and hugged Morgan gently.

"What happened…" Morgan looked around at them. Her face hurt and her shoulder throbbed.

"We got you out of there as fast as we could… It was just in time too!" Jossy said. She carried two swords now.

"Riiko transported us," Katie looked over at the creature on Amanda's shoulder.

"Did you get away from Smoker by Transporting?" Morgan asked.

"No… Riiko cant transport anything bigger than ten feet," Katie said.

"Someone died…" Morgan clutched her head. "Who was it?"

"Justin…" Amanda handed Morgan the photo they had taken in Gold Roger's bar. Justin stood behind Death. Grinning at the camera his hand on Morgan's shoulder. Memories started to flood back. Morgan started to cry. Putting her hands to her face she noticed she had bandages on.

"Give me a mirror!" Morgan looked around at them.

"Capta-" Bry began.

"Now!" Morgan said firmly.

Mei-Ling handed her a mirror. Morgan removed her face bandages and looked into the mirror. She had a long cut across her eye, smaller cuts on her chin and forehead.

"I did a number on myself," Morgan touched one of the cuts. She looked at her shoulder. "How is my shoulder?"

"Well, we got the bullet out and cleaned it…" Katie sat on the edge of the bed, "so you should be fine."

"So how'd you get away from Smoker?" Morgan leaned back against her pillows.

"No one really knows… are you going to tell us about Justin?" Amanda asked. A collective intake of breath went around the group. Morgan now knew that this was what they had been waiting for.

Morgan sighed and told them all that had happened. From the point that they separated up to the point that she was shot.

The next few days were pretty quiet. Morgan walked around the ship. While the others went about their business.

They stopped briefly at a tiny town. It was close to Reverse Mountain. Morgan volunteered to watch the ship. The rest of them went into town to stock up. An hour later they returned. Katie smiled.

"Hey Captain I think I have something that will cheer you up!" Katie handed Morgan a few papers.

"Wanted," Morgan read out loud, "Steel Morgan, 15 Million Berries!" Morgan jumped up and down in joy shouting "15 MILLION BERRIES!"

"Luffy has 30 Million on his head right now," Amanda announced.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Morgan hopped up into the roof of the cabin. "Lets beat him! One Piece will be ours!" she looked around at her crew. Her old glint in her eyes. "No more sad faces! This ship runs on happy faces!" Her crew rolled their eyes and smiled. "Now! To Reverse Mountain!"

As they pulled up the Anchor and the WarHammer sailed out to sea, Katie lead them in a funny little song.

"Somebody's got to be unafraid to lead the freak parade! We need a freak to lead the freaks in the freak parade!" They repeated the song over and over.

**Ch 16**

**Reverse Mountain**

The WarHammer approached Reverse Mountain and everyone ran to their posts. Amanda reattached the wheel and Jossy gave her directions on how to pass the gates.

"Death, Bry! Tie down those ropes! Make sure they don't come undone! Sarah! Secure everything in the cabin! Mei-Ling! Make sure that the anchor is secured!" Morgan issued orders and all obeyed. "Amanda we're right on course! Hold her steady!"

Everyone held their breath as they approached the gate. Overhead the sky's opened and rain poured down. The WarHammer rocked violently as it slowly nudged toward the entrance.

Amanda's hand slipped and the WarHammer nearly hit the gates but Amanda caught the wheel and yanked hard. They avoided disaster. Finally the WarHammer shot up the side of Reverse Mountain. The Itai Pirates braced as they were being pushed about by the wind.

"Stand-down! Keep an eye on the ropes! These winds are strong try not to get blown off!" Morgan braced herself as she leaned into the wind.

Around her the others clutched various parts of the ship. Amanda clung to the wheel. Death and Bry had tied themselves down. Jossy tucked her maps into her pocket while holding onto the handrail. Katie had tied Riiko to her shoulder and crouched in the shadow of the cabin. Mei-Ling held onto the anchor chain. From inside the cabin the cabin you could hear Sarah's attempts at keeping everything in place. They spent the better part of the day going up the side of the mountain.

"The peak is coming!" Morgan shouted.

"OH NO!" Katie wailed and Riiko cried piteously.

"Brace yourselves!" Jossy yelled. "Amanda! You know what to do right?"

Amanda nodded her face was grim and set. The WarHammer shuddered then it shot into the air. They seemed to glide though the air. Most of the crew screamed as the ship started to fall. Amanda was spinning the wheel hard to the right. The WarHammer landed and sped off down the other side of mountain. Ahead loomed a giant rock. Yet again most of the crew screamed, but Amanda yanked on the wheel and the WarHammer barely scraped by. Now they were in calm waters. They were in the Grand Line!

Morgan cheered and was soon joined by the rest of the crew they congratulated Amanda.

* * *

Queen's Speech: My my this is a true delight... ha ha... i really apperciate the support!

Joker's Ramble: hoooo boy! my this is fun even if i have to work with the Queen! ha ha


	7. Chapters 17 18 and 19 i think

-1**Ch 17**

**MY SHIRT!**

"I don't know why, but One Piece seems a lot closer now!" Morgan threw herself on the cabin roof.

"Because we're past Reverse Mountain!" Katie grabbed a struggling Riiko.

Poor Riiko, being a very young Cabbit, had been frightened out of her wits by the harrowing adventures of Reverse Mountain and had wet herself. If it hadn't been enough embarrassment when Katie had cried that she, Riiko, had soiled her shirt. Now she had to take a bath.

"This is what you get for ruining my shirt!" Katie smirked evilly at poor Riiko

"Kooh!" Riiko cried. (Translation: HELP!)

Morgan laughed. She was in high spirits. They sailed along toasting Amanda and Jossy. Then the WarHammer, Justin, Sean and Ablong, the Good Fortune that Smoker had somehow been delayed, and the Good Fortune that Ablong's father had not found out about his son. They drank their way through two barrels of grog easily. Soon their toasts became more and more extravagant.

"To the Stars!" Death Shouted.

"To that old man at Gold Roger's Bar!"

"To Us!"

"Yes! To Us!"

The next day was a sleepy one. Most of them slept off the night before while the sturdier ones went about their business.

Near nightfall they saw the village where Luffy and the others had met Vivi. (The name escapes me.) As the WarHammer drew closer, they saw another ship. A ship with a pirate flag. A pirate flag with a straw hat on it.

**Ch 18**

**Monkey D. Luffy**

Morgan's heart thumped as she stared at the Merry-Go. The others stood next to her. They practically drooled over themselves as they stared. A flurry of movement passed over the Merry-Go. The Straw Hat Crew were going about their business.

"Sword Boy! Hurry up and get out of my way!" Sanji prodded a sleeping Zolo with his foot.

"Sucker Boy! Don't bother me!" Zolo opened one eye and glared at Sanji.

"Guys! Come on don't fight!" Nami said in passing.

"What ever you say Buttercup!" Sanji said adoringly.

"Hey guys! What's up with them?" Ussopp pointed at the WarHammer where the Itai Pirates were lined up along the side of the ship staring at them.

"I don't know," Sanji looked over at them. His eyes fell on Amanda, "But they can stare all they want!" he ran over to the side of the ship. "Fortune has blessed me! For I have seen a goddess of the sea!" he started at Amanda hearts in his eyes.

"What!" Amanda looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yes you!" Sanji made to leap over the railings, but to arms stretched out to catch him.

"Sanji where you going?" Luffy dropped Sanji on the deck of the ship.

"Let me be! I've found the love of my life!" Sanji scrambled up. "She's like a delicate soufflé! To be handled by gentlemen not rough buffoon!" Sanji shot a look at Zolo.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Morgan clutched the railing laughing at Amanda's face. "Looks like your taken!"

"Who are they?" Luffy asked Zolo.

"I have no idea…their pirates I know that at least…" Zolo shrugged watching as the other ship pulled closer to the Merry-Go.

"Are you Monkey D. Luffy?" Morgan jumped over to the Merry-go.

"I am… Who are you?" Luffy stared at Morgan.

"I'm Steel T. Morgan!" Morgan invented her new name proudly.

"You mean Steel Morgan?" Nami asked.

"Yeah that's me!" Morgan grinned, "How'd you know?"

"The wanted poster…" Nami held one up with a picture of a grinning Morgan. "Did you really stab Smoker in the leg?"

"Yeah but it didn't work…" Morgan pointed at her shoulder.

"So your on the Navy's wanted list?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah!" Morgan nodded impressively.

"Well if Smoker's after you then you're a friend of mine!" Luffy held out his hand.

"HA HA! Great!" Morgan grasped his hand and the Itai Pirates boarded the Merry-Go.

"WE ARE PIRATES AND THIS IS WHAT WE SAY! LAND TO FIGHT AGAIN! LAND TO FIGHT AGAIN!" Luffy and Morgan ran around the ship singing off key. Morgan tripped and landed on her face. Luffy tripped over her and landed across Morgan's legs. They both burst out laughing.

"Luffy you klutz!" Zolo laughed as he watched Morgan and Luffy try to untangle themselves.

"HA HA! Morgan always falling over her own feet!" Jossy sheathed her sword. She had been comparing with Zolo. Zolo had especially liked Justin's old sword, the black one.

"An all girl crew must rock!" Nami passed Katie a glass of power juice.

"Before wasn't any different… but yeah it rocks!" Katie clinked glasses with Nami.

"-And then I defeated the Fish-Men single handedly!" Ussopp boasted to Mei-Ling.

"Did you now?" Death glided over. Her ring glinted evilly.

"GWA!" Ussopp's jaw dropped and his eyes popped. This woman was the most gothic looking person he had ever seen. "Yes! And I have one thousand soldiers awaiting my orders!" His knees shook.

"Is that so?" Death glared at him.

"Y-yes!" Ussopp started to sweat.

"Then why is Luffy your captain?" Death smiled a fanged smile knowing that she had won.

"Oh Sweet Buttercup!" Sanji cried taking Amanda's hand.

"Urk!" Amanda blushed and looked away from Sanji who was on his knees.

"Sanji!" Luffy cried. "When's Dinner?"

"Yeah Mei-Ling! I'm starving!" Morgan pushed Luffy's head down and gave Mei-Ling puppy dog eyes.

"Alright… Mr. Sanji, would you mind if we use your kitchen?" Mei-Ling looked at Sanji.

"No I don't mind, in-fact I think ill help!" Sanji nodded "Wait for me Buttercup!" he cooed to Amanda.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Morgan laughed "dinner is soon!"

"Hooray!" Luffy grabbed Morgan's arm. "Lets sing again!"

"Yeah!" Morgan laughed.

They linked arms and ran off singing off key again. Once or twice they'd stumble and almost fall. Once Luffy fell down the stairs and Morgan tumbled after him.

"HA HA!" Luffy laughed. He hat was laying on the ground. Next to him. Morgan sprawled across his stomach.

"Sorry!" Morgan could barely get the word out from lack of breath from laughing.

"It's ok!" Luffy grabbed his had and jammed it on his head. "We're friends! Friends forgive friends! Plus it was fun!"

"Your right!" Morgan sat up and adjusted her bandana.

"Dinner is served!" Sanji came out of the kitchen holding a large plate of meat. he was followed by Sarah with a giant bowl of vegetables (fried). Then Mei-Ling with an even bigger platter of assorted foods.

"It looks delish!" Morgan sprang up and ran to help Mei-Ling with the giant platter.

"I was surprised when she used Zeff's cooking technique." Sanji set his plate down on the table that Jossy and Zolo hat brought over from the WarHammer.

"I told him I learned it from Zeff himself," Mei-Ling set her side of the platter down then Morgan sat her side down.

"Let's dig in!" Luffy grabbed some meat.

"To One Piece!" Morgan shouted.

"Your after One Piece!" Luffy stopped with the meat halfway to his face.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates!" Morgan nodded.

"But I'm gonna be King!' Luffy protested.

"Yeah you can be King! I'll be Queen!" Morgan compromised.

"Then you guys would be married!" Katie laughed.

"Married means you'll be friends forever right?" Luffy chewed on his meat.

"Er….." Morgan scratched the back of her head. Everyone stared at Luffy.

"You really are stupid!" Zolo shook his head.

"What!" Luffy looked around.

"Yeah! Luffy I guess that's what it means…" Morgan said deciding it was too hard to explain.

"Then we're married!" Luffy tossed Morgan some meat.

"What?" Morgan didn't catch the meat, instead it smacked her in the face and she toppled off her chair.

"Captain!" Bry ran around the table "Are you alright?"

"Kooh!" Riiko sprang on the table and seized a potato.

"We can't be married just like that!" Morgan scrambled up and stared at Luffy.

"Why not?" Luffy asked "You don't want to be my friend forever?"

"Its not that… Oh! Never mind!" Morgan laughed, "Fine! We're married now!"

Every one laughed.

**Ch 19**

**Christmas at sea**

2 and a half years later

After parting ways with the Straw Hat crew 2 and a half years ago, the Itai Pirates set sail to seek their treasure. They had faced harrowing events and had made friends along the way. They had fought against the Navy multiple times. Every 6 months or so they would meet up with the Straw Hat crew.

One memorable time was at Christmas.

The Itai Pirates had bought gifts for their crew-mates and the straw hat crew. They guarded their secret presents well. Even little Riiko had presents for everyone. But one present in particular for Chomper.

"Luffy!" Morgan waved from the WarHammer watching as the Straw Hat ship approach.

"Hey!" Luffy waved a gloved hand, for it was snowing and they were all bundled up.

The two ships drew side by side and the two crews mingled. Sanji made to hug Amanda but she turned to greet Nami.

"Merry Christmas!" Morgan shouted bringing out her presents.

"Presents!" Luffy jumped up from his chair.

Because it would take too much time to say everything that happened while the present giving was taking place I will just list what everyone received.

Luffy: water touch inter-tube, new sandals, a plastic golden crown (Ussopp, Mei-Ling, Sarah, Death, and Nami) New red vest, Meat on a bone, a hat string (Bry, Jossy, Riiko, and Amanda)

Sanji: New Boots (Morgan and Luffy), a bag of suckers, hair gel (Ussopp, Mei-Ling, Sarah, Death) red pinstripe under shirt (Nami and Amanda), new frying pan (Jossy, Bry, and Riiko) and a book on how to attract women.

Zolo: Mostly sword stuff.

Nami: New Clothes.

Ussopp: new slingshot and various ammo.

Morgan: a ring, new bandana (Sanji, Zolo, and Ussopp), new sash, nail file (Katie and Bry), a panda flower, a wanted poster (of Steel Morgan 35 million berries) steel polish (Jossy, Sarah, and Mei-Ling), a wanted poster (of Luffy secretly given by Amanda and Riiko)

Katie: Books and New outfits.

Death: New jewelry, and a new umbrella

Bry: Pants, shirts, skirts, and boots.

Jossy: Navigating stuff, including a grand-line compass.

Sarah: Books and fancy hair-ties.

Mei-Ling: Kitchen stuff

Riiko: Potatoes

Amanda: Wire, wood polish, picture of Sanji, and assorted food.

Chomper: the present from Riiko

A funny story took place after Luffy gave Morgan the ring and the flower.

"Ussopp told me that to be married, the guy has to give the girl a ring and a flower… Now we're married for real!" Luffy grinned.

"Ussopp didn't tell you what married means did he?" Morgan laughed and took the gifts.

"He said it was for two people who love each other…" Luffy shrugged.

"Do you even know what love means?" Katie asked.

"When you like someone a lot!" Luffy said matter-o-factly. "I love Morgan!"

"GHACK" Morgan choked on her drink.

"Love isn't that simple!" Sanji patted Morgan on the back, as she coughed. "You have to be willing to spend the rest of you life with them… like I am with you Buttercup!" Sanji abandoned Morgan and grabbed Amanda's hand.

"You mean I have to act like you?" Luffy looked horrified.

"No way!" Zolo conked Sanji over the head. "Stop being a bad Influence."

"Kooh!" Riiko stood on her hind legs.

"What's that?" Chopper looked around a the shy Cabbit.

"Kooh…" Riiko looked down and blushed shuffling her small paws. "Koh kooh ko oh ko ko!"

"You have a present from me?" Chopper asked kindly

"Kooh!" Riiko pulled out a black jacket, Chopper size. "Kooh koh koohoo!"

"You say that it's stretchy so it will fit all my forms?" Chopper took the jacket, "Thanks."

"Kooh!" Riiko shuffled her paws.


End file.
